harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Pygmy Puff
- "“What are those?” She was pointing at a number of round balls of fluff in shades of pink and purple, all rolling around the bottom of a cage and emitting high-pitched squeaks. “Pygmy Puffs,” said George. “Miniature puffskeins, we can’t breed them fast enough.”" |related = *Puffskein *Appaloosa Puffskein - "NEWT: No, there’s only one breeder of Appaloosa Puffskeins in the world and he lives in New York, so no . . ." *Fanged PuffskeinWizards' Ordinary Magic and Basic Aptitude Test, Grade One, Part One - Magical Law, Question 7 on jkrowling.com (31 March 2006) - "7. Which of the following should receive the LIGHTEST punishment from the Wizengamot? a. Horns created accidentally on a culprit's mother, caused by broken wand b. Jelly-Legs Jinx performed on threatening Muggle c. Breeding fanged Puffskeins d. Underage witch performs Cleaning Charms in privacy of own home" |native = England, bred by Fred and George Weasley |class = Beast XX |status = Extant |bgcolor1 = |bgcolor2 = |sentience = }} A Pygmy Puff is a miniature Puffskein, bred by Fred and George Weasley and sold at their shop Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes at 93 Diagon Alley in London, as one of the known products in the WonderWitch range. It was one of their most popular products, as George said they were having trouble breeding them fast enough for the demand. History Ginny Weasley bought a purple Pygmy Puff named Arnold in August 1996, - "The Ministry cars glided up to the front of the Burrow to find them waiting, trunks packed; Hermione’s cat, Crookshanks, safely enclosed in his travelling basket; and Hedwig; Ron’s owl, Pigwidgeon; and Ginny’s new purple Pygmy Puff, Arnold, in cages." which she played with at Hogwarts. - "…Harry watched Ginny Weasley playing with Arnold the Pygmy Puff for a while…" Baby Pygmy Puffs are on also sale at the Magical Menagerie. (see here) Ginny once joked that her brother Ron had a tattoo of a Pygmy Puff, without saying where, when Romilda Vane was pestering her about whether Harry Potter had a tattoo of a Hippogriff. - "“…all Romilda Vane does is ask me if it’s true you’ve got a Hippogriff tattooed across your chest.” … “And what did you tell her Ron’s got?” “A Pygmy Puff, but I didn’t say where.” Ron scowled as Hermione rolled around laughing." During the investigation of their 9th case, Mathilda Grimblehawk and her partner have to follow a trail of blood. When they arrived at the graveyard it led to, Mathilda says "Why am I surprised? It was hardly going to lead to a basket of Pygmy Puffs!". Characteristics Pygmy Puffs resemble little fluffy balls that roll around, squeak and come in various shades of pink and purple. Luna Lovegood believed that all Pygmy Puffs sing on Boxing Day. A group of Puffskeins or Pygmy Puffs is called a poffle.[https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/671363814110208001 J.K. Rowling defines "poffle"]'' on Twitter (08:23 - 30 November 2015) - "“@jk_rowling herd, quiver, brood, flock.... What is a group of Puffskeins or Pygmy Puffs called?” “A poffle.”"'' Behind the scenes *While some magical creatures can naturally change their size, Pygmy Puffs would appear to be violations of the Ban on Experimental Breeding. However, as they are merely miniature pink or purple Puffskeins, this may not count as an offence as Fred and George Weasley may have attained a special licence to breed them and/or simply used the Colour Change Charm (or Crinus Muto) with the Shrinking Charm or Diminuendo or some Shrinking Solution. *Despite not being on the Hogwarts supply list and Argus Filch's ban on the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products in Hogwarts, Ginny somehow managed to bring Arnold with her into the school. This may be because the Pygmy Puffs are small, harmless and not joke items, and that the ban Argus Filch placed on Weasley's Wizard Wheezes may only affect their joke products. *It was reported in the 28 November 1926 issue of The New York Ghost that a Pygmy Puff that had been mistaken for a pincushion had been rescued from a No-Maj haberdashery and it advertised Pygmy Puff Pelmanism as one of the games in its game section on the covers of its 1 December and 2 December 1926 issues but it's odd since the Pygmy Puffs were originally bred by Fred and George Weasley and that the breeding of magical creatures in New York was banned at the time. - "TINA (O.S.): Hey. By the way, we closed that guy down a year ago. We don’t allow the breeding of magical creatures in New York." *Pink and purple Pygmy Puff plushes of various size (some with squeeze-activated sound), earmuffs and key chains, as well as pink Pygmy Puff slippers are available for purchase at at the Magical Menagerie, Zonko's shop and Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes (some Pygmy Puff plushes are in pink cages, exactly like in the movie and there’s the naming ceremony, a mini-show that accompanies purchasing a pygmy puff plush, in which a shopkeeper will ring a bell and announce that you have adopted one and sometimes, the name you have chosen for yours) and on the Official online merchandise store of the park. Pygmy Puff t-shirts are also available in the theme parks including shirts with the inscription: "Mini Puffskeins - Pygmy Puffs - Peacefully Pet the Puffs", the same inscription we can see on the pygmy puff cage's label in during the scene in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Plushes are also available at online store. A Pygmy Puff throw, keychains and plushes with sound (featuring tiny white feet protruding from the fur of the Pygmy Puff and bright blue acrylic eyes standing out against its pale pink face) are also available at the and its online store. *In June 2017, Universal Orlando released a 360° VR Game, the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Challenge. In this online game the player has to find 6 objects (including a pink and a purple pygmy puff) hidden in the 360 degree room before the time runs out, the faster the items are found, the more point the player earn. The game is available at games.universalorlando.com. *The campaign and website www.adoptapygmypuff.com was launched by The Fwooper Foundation, an animal rights group focused on “empowering young witches and wizards to get active for the magical creatures in our world by using parallels from the Harry Potter series”. Appearances * * * * * * *''J. K. Rowling's Twitter account'' * * * See also *Images of Pygmy Puffs *Pygmy Puff Pelmanism Notes and references de:Minimuff fr:Boursoufletru:Карликовый пушистик pl:Puszek Pigmejski pt-br:Mini-pufe Category:Puffskeins Category:Wizard-bred creatures Category:WonderWitch